Transformers Prime: Magic of the Dinobots
Transformers Prime: Magic of the Dinobots is a Story written by Metroid100. It is a Crossover between the upcoming comic Transformers Prime: Rage of the Dinobots and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It takes place after A Canterlot Wedding and will go beyond The Crystal Empire. Summary After leaving Cybertron on Metroplex the Dinobots crash-landed on Equestria 60 million years ago. They covered their ship with lava which then cools down to give them a rock tomb where they stay in stasis until Rainbow Dashes Third Sonic Rainboom(the one performed at A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 wakes them up. It turns out that the ponies built Canterlot on top of them, preventing them from breaking out. Thus, they send a message to the Autobots in space to assist them, and one that answers the call happens to be a member of the thirteen original primes. After meeting with Amalgamous Prime he and Swoop go to find energon while Amalgamous is harvesting Swoop goes to investigate a life signal only to find an insecticon attacking a family of ponies which in term kills the parents after killing the bug Swoop invites the orphaned Orion Comet to come live with him. Meanwhile Shockwave is preparing to come to Equestria to tryout his new experiment but before he does he travels to another dimension,Skylands, to obtain Blast Cores after killing many Skylanders Shockwave is succsesful in obtaning the cores but when he goes home he is greeted by one of his troops informing him that a unknown clone escaped the labs and is currently on Equestria Shockwave then informs him that they are leaving to begin the experiment. Characters *'Grimlock:' Leader of the Dinobots, he is super strong short tempered and impatient he has been designated by Primus to be the next Prime alongside Optimus. He is also the main protaganist *'Amalgamous Prime:' A member of the thirteen original Primes. He is a shifter who can take many forms. He is also likes to make pranks. *'Orion Comet:' The pony from Rainbow Factory. His parents were killed by an insecticon and so now he is under the care of the Dinobots. *'Swoop:' A member of the Dinobots he is the one who finds Orion Comet and takes him under his wing *''Sludge: A memeber of the Dinobots he was reparied by Shockwave and reformated into a brononcasurus later rescued by Grimlock he is now on Equestria'' *'Slug:' the Dinobots scout, he is and exelent sharpshooter *'Snarl:' the Dinobots engineer, he is also the medic *'Shockwave:' The mad Decepticon scientist, he is also the main antagonist *Sigma Supreme: An Omega Setinal he assist the Dinobots in espacing Cybertron he is currently inside Metroplex. *Metroplex: The giant city bot, he was revived by the Dinobots and Sigma Supreme to transform into a ship and fly of Cybertron but was damaged by the unstable space bridge and landed on Equestria he then covered himself with lava to disguise himself and went into stasis. He is currently awake but unable to break out of his stone inprisoment. The city of Canerlot was built on top of him during his slumber. Dinobots.jpg|the cover art for the actual comic Category:Crossover Category: Fan fiction